Like a riot in the heart Dan and Blair
by Mrs.AlexTurner
Summary: DAIR DAIR DAIR
1. Chapter 1

**Set after the whole Georgina / Baby mystery has been solved due to an Epic smack down by Blair Waldorf. Season 4. Let's say 4x05. **

"**Like a riot in the heart and nothing can be done. Come ruin or rapture." **

**Chapter 1 : "You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy." **

Gone.

He was gone. Like someone just cut him out of his life leaving behind a big fat hole that could not be filled again.

And he felt... so lost... and angry and confused and disappointed and relieved and so many things he couldn't even find the right words to describe them.

Words. He used to feel so comfortable with them, they used to be his friends.

Now. _**Righ now**_. Words fail him.

He used to look at words and find a new meaning in them every day. Now all the words just seem dull and worn out. People have used those words too often and now they all lost their meaning somehow.

Dan closes his eyes for a moment, resting his head on his hands. He is sitting on the floor of his room, his back resting at the end of his bed.

Merely a few hours have passed since Blair's epic take down of Georgina Sparks.

She had not only revealed that Georgina was hunted by the Russian Mufia for various reasons, one of them being her continuing addiction to cocaine...

No Blair had also revealed something else entirely. Something life-changing.

She had revealed that Dan Humprey jr. wasn't really Dan Humphrey jr.

He was some Vladimir -he didn't even remember the last name of- jr.

Maybe he was better off being russian.

Maybe he would be the next Dostoevsky or Tolstoi.

This was probably even better for him then being the next Hemingway, all bitter and sad. Or Scott Fitzgerald. Alcohol abuse. Depressions.

Maybe he would be the one to revive the russian literature.

Maybe one day without knowing he -Dan- would walk into a book store and find the book of Dimitri whatsoever on the top shelf.

He would buy it, and at first he wouldn't realize, he would turn the pages, soaking up every word like water after a long period of drought.

He would feel inspired and different and everything.

And then he'd know.

That this was the book of his son.

Only he wasn't his son.

He had held this little life in his hands, looked into the brown eyes and it had been like he never knew himself until right then. Looking into the babies eyes just made everything clear.

It had -

Knock, knock.

He turns his head and sees Blair standing at his doorstep, holding a cabbage patch doll in her hand. Blair fucking Waldorf, her brown hair falling in slick brown curls on her shoulders. She had changed since he had seen her this morning. She wore a rather simple blue dress and black tights, white pearls clung around her neck.

She looked as stunning as ever.

She smiles the smile that is _so_ Blair. The smile that tries to hide how nervous or uncomfortable she is but she never suceeds, because her eyes always betray her.

She holds up the doll, the smile crumbling at his lack of words.

"I thought Cedric might need some company."

She smiles again and this time it's honest and warm and Dan feels like he was a little boy again, lying in bed being sick and his mom is bringing him his favourite candy.

He doesn't even realise he hasn't said a word to her, until there is quiver in her leg, showing that she hates standing still on High Heels.

Blair is watching him warily.

She would find his misery adorable if it wasn't so sad.

And yes, a little bit pathetic.

But she isn't gonna say that.

Because god knows how many times she has said the most pathetic things with Dan Humphrey around and he never judged her. Or at least he didn't show it.

She feels like such an idiot now for actually asking and taking his advice on matters with Chuck. He had been so nice and kind to her, he had listened to her and genuinely tried to help.

And let's be honest there haven't been a lot of people in her life like that.

Dan. _It is quite adorable_, how he is sitting there in his denim jeans, and the plaid shirt he has worn all day, arms crossed like a little boy who is angry with his mother's punishment.

And the expression on his face... so sad and vulnerable.

She has never seen him this way.

And though they are not nearly close friends she felt like she has already seen a lot of Dan Humphrey.

Maybe too much.

He is a part of her life. And he had been there for her when things had been rough. Now it was on Blair to return the favour.

She believes she knows how he feels.

Suddenly there is this someone who wants to be a part of your life and you're not even sure if you want this person in your life. Is it the right time? And suddenly you don't have a choice anymore because you love this someone so much and you want to keep him in your life forever.

Then one dayl life breaks you apart and there is nothing you can do about it. Nothing at all.

Slowly she moves and places Audrey next to Cedric in the shelf.

She tenderly touches Cedric's head as though he would be in need of comfort too.

She slips out of her high heels and slowly sits down next to Dan.

Blair doesn't really know what to say. She could say something epic. But right now is just not the time to epic.

She doesn't know why she feels so comfortable being that close to him and she realizes, that she has never been _this close _before.

"You got to see the good side of this whole debacle, Humphrey. At least you didn't help Satan breed."

It escapes her lips before she can even really think about it. She looks at him, wary, hoping she didn't upset him.

She smiles at the little laugh that escapes his lips.

"I guess.", he says then, staring at the wall before him.

"Also, if you managed to somehow inherit him your talent he is probably better off in Russia.

Maybe he will even revive the russian literature.

Just imagine him being the next Hemingway all bitter and sad.

Or Fitzgerald, totally in love this girl but can't marry her because her family doesn't approve. He works his ass off, becomes famous and marries her. Thing is, she went a little crazy. She sleeps around..."

She stops for a moment. This story sounds familiar. It was like ... But NO. She shakes her head and skips the rest of the story.

"You know what the best part is though ? Zelda Fitzgerald spread the rumour that Hemingway and her husband were having an affair. You wouldn't want this for the child that has been your son for a couple of weeks, right?"

And suddenly he bursts out with laughter and he laughs so hard like she never heard anyone laugh before.

His laughter is infectious and soon she is laughing too.

She knows her comment was witty and somewhat funny, but that's not why she is laughing. It is because he is laughing.

Dan isn't laughing because she finds her funny either.

Though it ultimately would have been funny if he wasn't so depressed.

It is because it amazes him how alike they are when usually thinking the worst of each other.

She put into words exactly what he was thinking, like she knows him inside out.

Like she knows him better than Vanessa or his dad ... or -and it pains to even think it-, Serena.

None of them would have made the connection he made in his head. None of them. But she did.

He laughs because this is probably the most absurd sequence of his life.

Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf hanging out in Brooklyn, sharing a good laugh only a few hours after Blair revealed that his son really hadn't been his son. A child, that he has been taking care of for about 2 months. The child's mother being Georgina Sparks, one of the biggest psycho bitches the Upper East Side has ever seen.

And he is sad and depressed and needs a friend. And the one person he never expected to show up, is sitting by his side trying to make the pain less. At first he thought she might be feeling guilty, but that's not why she came. Blair Waldorf doesn't feel guilty.

There might have been one time or the other where she had been one of his least favourite persons in the world.

It simply doesn't matter now though.

She is there, next to him.

And Dan is glad it's her. He would be pissed if Vanessa or Nate or Rufus were sitting next to him right now and tell him how sorry they are or how he is better off this way having no more responsibilities, that he was too young anyway. Making a sad face as though pretending to be as sad as him would make it better.

Because it doesn't.

Some people would probably be hurt or irritated if someone made jokes about their misery, but this is Blair and it is their thing and that makes it all okay.

They are still in their _post laughter, cheeks red, breathing heavily phase, _when Blair turns her head towards him.

"What a pretty carriage." She muses with an ironic smile on her lips.

She does not even know why she said that out loud, but she can't help it.

He smiles back at her. "Everytime I see you, you happen to be all over again. Ellen, you might be the most honest woman I've ever met."

_Of course _both of them still know their lines perfectly. They are Dan and Blair. The biggest geeks Constance Billard has ever seen.

"Oh no!", she bursts out theatrically, "But one of the least fuzzy."

"We did an awesome acting job, didn't we?", Dan says and she knows he means it. And he is right, they did.

"Yes we did. I can't believe there weren't any offers."

She is joking of course and maybe even a little flirtatious. She just can't help it. It comes so naturally when she is around him and for once in her life she doesn't have to prove anything anymore. Or be a total bitch to gain respect. Or pretend she totally hates his guts.

Because she doesn't.

At all. She likes him. More than she would ever admit to, and still she can't deny it.

She likes that he read all of her favourite books and watched all of her favourite movies . She likes that he loves them just as much as she does.

Of course they never really talked about this.

But she knows.

"It probably would have helped if you didn't try to kill me during our hot make out session."

Blair remembers that very absurd day, where she was seeking revenge on basically everyone. She laughs again.

What she cannot remember is the last time a boy has made her laugh so much or the last time she didn't feel like her heart would drown in sorrow.

She is enjoying herself. Probably more than she should.

Their arms brush and she feels her skin tickling with joy. It feels good to be around him and it is _so_ easy.

No angst, no drama, no games, no complications. Just hanging out.

They don't say anything for quite a while. Blair closes her eyes and listens to her heart beating in her chest.

She remembers the last time she has been here. She had supposedly come by to visit Dan and the baby with Serena but actually wanted to take closer look at Georgina's new life. No one even asked her to. But she felt that Dan deserved better than Satan and so she started her investigations.

And now they were sitting here.

Georgina gone.

Baby gone.

"I'm starving.", Dan mumbled all of a sudden and Blair turned her face towards him.

"Me too.", she admitted while blushing a little at his intense gaze.

Dan moves to get up and then offers her his hand.

"In that case, I really do hope some pretty carriage will bring us something decent to eat."

She hesistates for a moment, then she takes his hand. and gets up on her feet.

Dan's eyes travel across the room for a while, his gaze meets Cedric and Audrey.

"What's your cabbage patch's name anyway?", he asks bemused and points at the two charming dolls.

Blair is rolling her eyes cause he is missing _something so obvious_.

"You have three guesses."

He narrows his eyes at her wicked smile.

"I will need something in my stomach first. What do I get if I guess right?"

Her smiles become mocking.

"That's a surprise."

Dan reaches to grab the phone to dial the same old number he always calls when he is too lazy to cook.

All the while he is talking to the woman on the phone, he watches Blair walking around in his appartment, taking in every detail.

He still can't believe she is really here. Or that they get along so well. Or that he is ordering dinner for them now.

Or that actually she both ruined and fixed his life in one day.

Today.

"OMG Humphrey! You have an original copy of "Play it as it lays" by Joan Didion! I can't believe this!" She sounds somewhere in between laughter and fury.

Dan puts away the phone, grinning from ear to ear.

It's time to tease the Waldorf.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So my second chapter is dedicated to Cecil, because she is the biggest GA fan I know and she helped me pick this awesome song.**_

_**Also, great thanks to shrimpie for editing!**_

_**Love you guys beary much. 3**_

**Chapter 2:**

**"It's like life is giving you signs and you are ignoring them cause you're afraid of the things they say that you're gonna do."**

Right after Dan pours Blair her third glass of wine, he knows it's too much.

She is smiling and looking at him with those drunk dreamy eyes.

"You know what I never understood... why Gossip Girl calls you 'Lonely Boy'... I mean you're not lonely... at all."

Dan shrugs, trying very hard not to laugh at her drunk cute bubbling.

"You are sooooo handsome. Oh my god I never noticed how handsome you are!"

Now a little giggle escapes his lips and he can't help but stare at her with dreamy eyes just the same.

"You know what? That should be your GG name : Handsome Humphrey! I will text her immediately!"

Blair searches her purse for her phone without being able to really coordinate.

She seems to realise that she is not in the best condition to send a text message and just drops her purse again.

"Whatever.", she blurts out and rolls her eyes.

Dan starts to clean up the table.

"I am gonna bring this to the kitchen, I'll be back in a minute."

A devilish smile is all he gets. He is a bit scared leaving the living room exposed to drunk Blair like that.

But how much damage could she really do in a minute?

He throws away their leftovers and washes his hands, while reflecting over what his day has been like.

He had gotten up in the morning, had a little chat with Georgina who was already feeding her son.

The rest was kind of a blur. He knows that at some point he showered and had breakfast and held the boy in his arms.

He wasn't too sure about afterwards though... Serena callled him, invited his little family for brunch.

But it wasn't brunch that had been waiting for them at the VDW'S appartment.

It had been Blair Waldorf serving Georgina.

Serena has made him a tea and given him cookies and tried to calm him down, but he just wanted to go home, be alone, digest it all.

And the Blair had stepped into his ,life again, comforting him, and they had dinner, and now she was drunk and ...

Was that music coming out of the living room?

He hurried to get back there, only to find Blair standing in front of the Cd player, obviously searching for a song.

"So Jenny used to be a Girls Aloud fan ? I guess we have more in common than I ever thought."

She moves her hips slightly to the song playing.

_Oh sex me up! _

"Actually it's Rufus's. Mom leaving was pretty...rough for him.", Dan explains and can't avoid being slightly turned on by the way she moves to the beat.

_Cause I am feeling like I want you._

Blair looks at him doubtingly for a minute, and starts laughing, when she notices, that he is serious.

"I know right? It's so sad. He sat here all day listening to love is pain. We suspect he danced at some point, too. It's all just really embarrassing."

She laughs again.

_Oh baby come on sex me up!_

He never noticed how beautiful her laughter is, until now. Her cheeks are blushing slightly and her eyes are glowing like stars.

Or something else really beautiful that glows.

_Cause I am feeling like I want you. _

The way she keeps gazing at him in the most seductive way, the way she moves her body to the music, the way her lips are curved into this slight sexy smile, the way she makes his living room seem like a stage, spotlight on her, makes him want to do things to her.

Things...

_All night, getting heated_

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment. Maybe this is all just a dream.

_All night sending sweeties, just can't eat it. _

Maybe Blair Waldorf is not drunkenly, sexily ,dancing in front of him.

_Oh no! Didn't mean it! _

Maybe he does not feel the desire to have sex with her. All night. All of his life.

_So long, this energy goes on and on. _

She is slowly coming closer, dancing, and staring at him with those eyes...

Like she was already undressing him in her mind.

_Yo baby sex me up, in the middle of the morning evening. _

Just like he was already undressing her in his mind.

Black lace was waiting for him under this dress, he was sure of it.

_Oh baby sex me up, you gotta heal me, all my sexual healing. _

She is standing right in front of him, her hands resting on his chest.

_Oh, sex me up! Gotta give me some rubbing down and all of my squeezing._

She looks up to him, their faces are almost touching. He feels like his body is about to explode with all the electricity and tension in the air.

"Kiss her already, Humphrey! Come on now, do it!"

_Oh, baby, sex me up! I want my healing!_

A mocking smile crosses her face, when Dan decided to go for it.

"Let's dance!", she demands and dances her way around him.

She climbs on top of the chair, she has been sitting on just a few minutes ago.

Dan is trying to protest but she ignores him.

Thing is, this is their most fragile chair and he had only given it to Blair because she didn't weight as much.

He is sure that dancing on it would destroy the chair for good.

"Blair baby be careful. That chair is not as stable as it looks."

Oh my god. Did he just say Blair BABY, like he was sleeping with her?

WHAT. HUMPHREY. WHAT. EVEN.

"The Chair is perfectly stable, Dan darling. See for yourself."

More mocking.

Great.

Just... Great.

She throws him one more mocking look before she slightly jumps and with a loud crack the chair crashs beneath her.

Dan stumbles forward to somewhat catch her, but he falls to the floor before he reaches her and she falls on top of him.

They both need a few minutes before they both are standing on their own two feet again.

Blair looks at him apologetically.

"Sorry about the chair. It seems irreparable."

"It's actually good thing the chair died, you know? It has been suffering for too long already."

They just look at each other for a while, not saying a word.

"I should call you a cab."It's not like he doesn't enjoy her company or like he is annoyed with her drunken babbling, but he is slightly drunk himself.

It's because he does not trust himself with her anymore.

Every time she looked at him, with those glowing eyes, he felt the need to touch her, every time she smiled, he wanted to kiss her. If she stayed they'd drink more and more and more, things would happen.

Things they both would probably regret in the morning. And as long as he was still able to think straight, he would act responsible.

"Come on Blair, I'll call you a cab."

She seems to grasp his words for the first time and her face falls. "Don't you like me?"

Dan is looking in those sad and disappointed eyes like it has been her life's aim to be liked by him, Dan Humphrey.

It would be the easiest thing in the world now to kiss her and make that sad expression on her face

disappear.

But he just can't take advantage of her like that. She would probably kill him in the morning, _if she remembered. _

"Of course I like you, Blair. Would I have asked you to stay for dinner if I didn't ?"

"Why won't you kiss me then?"

She steps closer, resting her hands on his chest.

He bits his lip, he doesn't know what to say.

What the hell.

We're still young. We're supposed to be stupid and irresponsible.

He takes a step forward and kisses her. It's only a very short sweet goodbye kinda kiss but it manages to sweep Dan off his feet.

He is almost absolutely sure that the expression on Blair's face is mirroring his.

Somewhere in between shock and amazement.

"A cab would be fine, thank you.", Blair suddenly utters and stumbles away to find her shoes.

Dan needs a moment to process what she just said. He almost trips while trying to search for the phone.

It doesn't take long until the cab arrives and Blair is out of his appartment in no time.

Dan stares at the closed door for another ten minutes, before he is able to focus again.

He turns up the volume of the music and lies down on their sofa, closing his eyes, suddenly feeling really tired.

_A change gonna come_

_Whether it in the morning_

_Night or noon or evening_

_Yo baby babe_

_And I know fun, fun I stand up and re-reeling_

**_But a change sure gonna come..._**

**_Thanks for all the great reviews last time! :) I really hope you liked this chapter as well!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thanks for the really lolvely and nice reviews, they make me very happy! (so don't stop) **

**And great thanks to Shrimpie for proof reading this one. Again. :)**

**Chapter 3 : "B-B-But then you think: Maybe these signs are there for a reason and ignoring them just makes me a coward."**

When Blair wakes up the next morning, she immediately knows something is off.

She has that feeling that you have, when you had too much to drink and you wake up the next morning and you can hardly remember anything, and your head hurts and you feel a little sick but somehow you just know that something happened. You know you did something you usually wouldn't have.

She slowly opens her eyes, letting them adjust to the bright light in her room.

Every inch of her body hurts and she feels weird, but it's nothing a cold shower can't fix.

Blair is getting up in what feels like slow motion. She stumbles to the shower, noticing in the mirror that she is only wearing her underwear.

As soon as the cold water touches her head, the memory returns and it's like she is living through the kiss again. Like she is breathing in his scent again. Like she is back there at the Humphrey Loft.

And her heart is beating so fast again and she has to steady herself so she won't collapse at the terrifying thought of the way Dan fucking Humphrey has made her feel.

She washes her hair quickly, and steps out of the shower grabbing for a towel and wrapping it around herself like her life depended on it.

_You do not have any feelings for Dan Humphrey. You do not have any feeling for Dan Humphrey. _

_Pull yourself together. It was just a kiss. You were drunk. He was drunk. _

She closes her eyes and tries to erase the memory, but of course that doesn't work.

She gets dressed and sits down in front of her mirror.

_You can't fall in love. Ever again. _

She looks at herself sternly, like an upset teacher at his naughty student.

_You do not have any feelings for Dan Humphrey. _

She breathes in and out deeply.

_The kiss didn't mean anything to you. _

She breathes in and out and in and out and in and out.

_This can't happen right now. IT CAN'T HAPPEN. _

There is a knock on the door interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes.", she replies, not sounding nearly as annoyed as she really was.

Dorota enters.

"Miss Blair, are you up yet?"

"No, I am talking in my sleep.", Blair retorts angrily, "I am sorry, it's not your fault I am in a bad mood."

"Oh Miss Blair! It's so horrible! What are we gonna do?"

Blair looks at her suspiciously. "About what?"

"Haven't you checked Gossip Girl yet?"

Her blood freezes. Gossip Girl couldn't impossibly know anything about her and...

"I don't know why Meester Chuck is doing this! I thought he was good man. I thought he loves Miss Blair."

Blair stares at her maid in utter confusion: What the hell had Chuck to do with anything?

"Give me your phone, Dorota!", she orders and immediately checks gossip girl.

What she saw there made her want to die.

It had nothing to with Dan or their kiss at all. NOT AT ALL.

**Oh my Bee! **

**What do we have here? Some juicy details on how our beloved Queen likes it done in the bedroom. **

**Roleplay. **

**Kinky much? **

**According to a certain ex-boyfriend going by the name of Chuck Bass, this liking is a result of her inability to accept herself the way she is. **

**Our great Queen is insecure? Who would have thought? **

**Don't worry Bee, I don't think Anna Karenina would have minded ;) **

**And we don't mind for sure. **

**You know you love me!**

**xoxo, Gossip Girl **

She knew that feeling, when the chest seemed to tight to breathe, too tight for her heart to beat. She had felt this way once before, when Yale had turned her down for good.

Her life was over.

"I can't show my face again. Anywhere. Ever again."

The phone almost drops from her hand, she suddenly feels sick again.

"Miss Blair..."

"GET OUT NOW.", Blair almost screams. She is so freaking angry at Chuck. He has gone too far.

She had let everything slip, his whole screwing her up over the past year. She had been weak.

But this, she can't impossibly bear this.

Dorota doesn't even take the time to collect her phone, she just hurries to close the door and get as far away from that room as possible.

Blair puts down the phone and takes another deep breath.

Revenge. It's all she wants.

She also knows that she needs help.

Help aside from her minions. She needs a partner in crime.

And Blair doesn't have to think a long time to just know whom to ask for help.

Dan is just finishing breakfast, when someone knocks on his door.

He walks up to their front door and opens it.

"Good morning, Humphrey. I need your help."

He doesn't even say anything, he just lets her in and gets her a cup of coffee.

Dan has checked Gossip Girl first thing in the morning, for the same reason Blair had been scared before.

Their kiss.

But just like her, he had found something else entirely.

"You know what I am here about, don't you?", she asks shyly and takes another sip of coffee.

"I have a pretty good idea _why you're here... I think. But I have no clue what you need me for?"_

Blair takes another big gulp of coffee before she explains.

"I need to take Chuck Bass down. Big time. He is practically begging for it now and I am more than willing to fulfill this desire for him. I need a partner in crime though. Someone who knows what we're dealing with and who will help me. No matter what."

Dan looks at her confused. "Of course I will help you but... what about...?"

Blair breathes out angrily.

"Have you seen Serena

a) lately care about anyone else than her precious new boyfriend?

b) ever keep a secret?

c) ever not fail at plotting? "

Dan is taken back by her harshness for a moment, he can't deny what she is saying though.

"Didn't think so.", Blair comments snarkly.

"I am sorry.", she says then, in the softest voice and buries her face in her hands. "None of this is your fault. I am sorry."

She drops her hands again and looks at him apologetically.

Dan hesistantly puts his left hand on both of hers. He is scared it might be akward, but it actually feels kinda nice and Blair doesn't take her hand away. She just gives him a teary smile.

Like some alien force were leading him, he gets up, offers her his hand to get up and then pulls her into a deep hug.

The one thing she has probably needed all day from Serena or mother, who both could not be there for her.

Though a comforting hug could never be long enough, after several minutes both are pulling away slowly.

Dan cups her face with his hands and looks deep into her eyes.

"This is the last tear you shed for Charles Bass."

He softly wipes it away with his thumb.

"We are gonna take that motherfucker down. Yes?"

She nods, a silent smile spreading on her face.

"Thank you, Humphrey."

Dan smiles back, feeling like he just signed a contract with his very own blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long. **

**I was kinda uninspired for a while.**

**I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks so much to Shrimpie, my lovely beta. Thanks sooo much!**

**Chapter 4: "Dan Humphrey is something you'll never be. A human being."**

Dan is still cupping Blair's face with his hands, when suddenly the front door bursts open and a fully loaded Jenny enters. She throws one quick glance over to her brother, then hastily turns away to stumble to her room.

"Jenny it's not like ..."

But he can't finish. Jenny turns around one more time, like something is bothering her. She puts down the boxes and bags full of fabrics and accessories and takes a minute to look at the two people embracing a few feet away from her.

"Blair? Dan? What is going on here?"

Dan realizes that he still hasn't dropped his hands and he does so quickly.

Blair gives him an awkward smile and takes a step back.

He is surprised when he sees that she is directly addressing Jenny.

"Look Jenny, it's not like that. Dan is just helping me with something. Well actually it's not all about helping me... He isn't doing me a favor or anything. It's about taking revenge in general..."

Jenny looks at her in confusion. It's obvious that she wants to say something, but she doesn't. She lets Blair finish first.

"I am sorry. For the way I ... I treated you that day. It wasn't fair. It didn't have anything to do with you. You were just so easy to blame. And I couldn't bear being angry with me that day. I already had to be angry at Chuck and the world and ... I am really sorry."

Dan forgets to breathe for a couple of seconds, he being too overwhelmed by her speech.

It's not the speech itself, it's the fact that Blair Waldorf is standing in their apartment in Brooklyn, admitting that she screwed up and apologizing for it.

Jenny seems to need a few moments to process what just happened.

After what seems like an eternity to Dan, Jenny finally speaks.

"It's okay. I guess we both screwed up a little."

Blair nods in agreement, a weak smile crumbling across her lips.

"What you said about taking revenge 'in general', you did mean Chuck right?", Dan's sister then asks.

Blair gives her another nod.

"I wanna help", Jenny states carefully, trying very hard not to meet her brother's eyes.

Dan and Blair both react at the same time.

"Okay."

"No way."

Blair looks at Dan, seeming rather puzzled.

"Why can't she help? She has as much reason as I do."

"I don't want her to get involved with him anymore, okay?"

"Dan, I am not a little girl anymore. I can make my own decisions." Jenny throws in, but Dan ignores her.

He turns to Blair, his eyes pleading. "She is my little sister."

The worry and the hurt in his eyes get to Blair in a way that she would have never expected.

Dan really loves his sister, in a way that nobody ever loved her before. Always protective and caring no matter how badly she screwed up.

People always turned away from her when things got rough.

Nate.

Serena.

Chuck.

Eleanor.

Even her dad.

"Now... now you're like the Arabian my father used to own. Rode hard and put away wet. I don't want you anymore, and I can't see why anyone else would."

If only he had known, that she had come to him, because she had hoped he would know. Know a reason, why anyone else would ever want her again.

The tears are there before she can stop them.

She can't breathe. Her tongue is tied to her chest.

"Excuse me.", she sobs and runs to the bathroom, ignoring Dan and Jenny's eyes on her.

She shuts the door behind her with a loud thump.

When she closes her eyes she can still see him sitting there in his pink cardigan.

"I don't want you anymore."

She can still see him, down at the lobby in his black coat.

"You went up there on your own."

She can still taste Jack's kiss on her lips. It's the taste of humiliation.

More and more tears are rolling down her cheeks, ruining all her make up.

The door silently opens and Jenny joins Blair on the sink of the bathtub.

"Why does it keep hurting so bad?"

Jenny gently places her hand on Blair's shoulder.

"Because you genuinely loved him. He just didn't love you back the same way. Because you corrupted yourself in ways you never thought possible and you thought it was okay, because it was for him. Because you thought one day he would make it all worth it. But he never did."

Jenny chokes up on the last, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I guess now would be the part where we both realize that taking revenge will not help us and we should just move past this."

A single tear runs down Jenny's cheek, she is smiling.

"Honestly, taking revenge on Chuck Bass is gonna make me feel so much better. I really think we should do it Blair. You deserve to take him down. Once and for all."

"Who would have thought? Little J giving me advice."

Jenny laughs out loud at the memory of her times as being Little J, the cute little girl trying so desperately to fit in.

"I am totally not Little J anymore.", she says.

Blair smiles. "True. You've grown up. You've changed. You're more confident, meaner...going your own way. I like it."

The girls smile at each other.

"The whole threatening you was really stupid."

Blair is giggling now.

Jenny also giggles.

"I was really scared there for a moment, not gonna lie."

They share another warm hearted moment, until they realize that Dan is still waiting outside and probably worrying about them.

Jenny gets up rather cheerful offering Blair her hand.

"Let the games begin."

Blair smiles at Jenny devilishly : "Let the games begin.", she repeats and takes her hand.

"So...", Dan mumbles after twenty minutes of brainstorming, "What have you got? Jenny?"

Jenny takes a deep breath and starts reading out her list.

"1. Stab him.

2. Drown him.

3. Set his apartment on fire.

4. Set him on fire.

5. Shoot him in the head.

6. Run him over with a car.

him from a high building.

8. Poison him.

9. Send the Salvatore Brothers.

10. Make his plane crash."

Dan looks at his sister for a while, the utter confusion painted across his face.

"Jenny, those are simply 10 ten ways of killing him. We were going for a more..."

But Blair doesn't let him finish.

"I like Number 9, we could go on a double date with them afterwards. To celebrate."

"Oh my go, YES! Wait, which one do you want?"

"Well they are both really really really hot. And Damon is my type, but I think I should go with the good guy for once. Wait, we don't have to start a relationship with them right away, we can just take them home for the night...

"I totally agree, we can just go on the date and see who bonds with whom... I keep getting distracted at the imagery of having both brothers."

Dan clears his throat so loudly that even the people living next door could hear him.

Blair and Jenny wake up from their little day dream and stare at Dan, both blushing a little.

"Anyway, those were my 10 ideas", Jenny stutters, avoiding Dan's gaze.

"Okay I'll go next.", Blair says, "Mine says : Destroy the man by destroying what's important to him. The Empire. It will be some work, but nothing Blair Waldorf can't pull off in a week. Or less."

Dan and Jenny are both nodding in approval as Blair adds: "I should text my minions about this. Do go on, Dan."

Dan clears his throat again like preparing some grande speech at which Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyment.

"Well I got some stupid and rather immature things such as: putting laxative in his coffee, spray painting his limousine, show him that you moved on and that you're totally happy without him. Make all his clothes go pink, though I am not even sure he would mind... Yeah and maybe post some tasteless stuff about him on Gossip Girl. That was it though. Your idea is so much better Blair."

Her triumphing smile coudn't have been any brighter.

"Thank you Humphrey, but your ideas are not bad either. Actually that could be our intro. Strange things will happen to him. He won't know how or why and then it will hit him. And suddenly his life is a living hell. He hates green. We could make all his clothes go green."

She trails off for a while.

"Jenny, you need to meet up with Nate at the Empire for some reason. Grab a cup of coffee or something. I don't know. Get into the kitchen somehow. Get us a key."

Dan looks at Blair confused.

"It would make much more sense If I went to see Nate."

"True, but you won't be able to get him to sneak into the kitchen would you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jenny is a charming girl, she can make guys like Nate do anything."


End file.
